This invention relates to base assemblies for fabricating tools and more particularly to a base assembly that may be readily adjusted in a plurality of directions to selectively position the associated fabricating tool.
When utilizing fabricating tools such as punches or metal formers it is important that the tool be precisely positioned relative to the workpiece and it is often necessary to vary the positioning of the tool because of variations in the relative positions of the individual workpieces or because of variances in the dimensions of individual workpieces. This adjustment is typically performed by the use of shims or wedge pieces of varying thicknesses so that, by selecting the appropriate precise thickness of shim or wedge piece, the fabricating tool can be precisely positioned relative to the workpiece. Whereas this procedure results in accurate positioning of the fabricating apparatus relative to the workpiece, it is extremely time consuming and requires a rather high skill level on the part of the person making the adjustment.